1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to business forms, and more particularly to a business form of the type which comprises a plurality of end-interconnected stuffed envelopes, each of which comprise one or more insert panels housed between the front and rear panels of an envelope, in which the insert panels are housed, and wherein a record panel is provided in overlying relationship with the upper envelope-defining panel. Removable feed strips are provided along and beyond the side edge of each of the panels which collectively comprise a stuffed envelope for facilitating use of the stuffed envelopes with modern business equipment by which suitable original indicia is impact applied to an upper record or envelope panel of each envelope assembly, said indicia being impact transferred to other panels of each assembly.
After thus being processed each individual stuffed envelope may be severed from an adjoining stuffed envelope, concurrently with or after removal of the feed strips thereby providing a stuffed envelope ready for mailing.
Each of the insert panels are provided with weakening lines in spaced relationship with respect to their side and bottom edges for defining, in each of said panels, a central removable portion or subpanel which contains information for the addressee of the envelope.
Alignment of the various panels which collectively constitute each stuffed envelope is assured by reason of the fact that all four edges of the central, removable portion of each insert panel is secured and maintained in predetermined, connected relationship with respect to the marginal portions of the insert panel of which it forms a part, and with respect to the other panels of the envelope assembly, until such time as a positive force is applied to the central portion sufficient to break or rupture the connection between the central portion and the marginal portions of the insert panel of which it forms a part.
The various plys which comprise the stuffed envelope assembly are usually pre-printed prior to being collated, and after collation the assembly is adapted to be zig-zag folded for purposes of storage until used.
The fact that each of the panels of the assembly are the same size results in a substantially flat stuffed envelope of uniform thickness which permits vertical zig-zag stacking, in a manner not obtainable with stuffed envelope assemblies of the type in which the various panels thereof are of different sizes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following patents which relate to manifold assemblies which comrise a plurality of panels, some or all of which span the full height and width of the final product, and/or which relate to envelope assemblies which include one or more insert panels, to wit:
Canadian Pat. No. 790,434 dated July 23, 1968 discloses a stuffed envelope structure which comprises three-like size panels, the marginal edges of each of which are interconnected. A tear strip 28 is defined at one end edge of each of the three panels by means of tear lines 30, and the opposite end edge of the intermediate panel is provided with a line of weakening adjacent its marginal edge, whereas the upper and lower edges of the intermediate panel are completely severed from their corresponding marginal portions. Removal of the tear strip provides access to an end edge of the intermediate panel which is then removable incident to severance of the line of weakening along its other end-adjacent edge.
The Chamberlain U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,469 dated Oct. 12, 1965 discloses a multiple manifoled message form which comprises a plurality of like-size panels each of which extend the full height and width of the final product, and wherein inserts are attached to the outer envelope-defining panels along all four edges thereof. Carbon or transfer sheets 8 and 23 are frangibly connected to their side edges at 12a, and may be removed by pulling on marginal strip 4, as clearly illustrated in FIG. 4. The remaining insert panel may not be so removed, but is adapted to be exposed by peeling top panel 7 along lines 13 and 14, as illustrated in FIG. 8.
The Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799 dated Sept. 24, 1965 discloses an envelope assembly constructed from a plurality of collated webs, wherein the insert sheets have three marginal edges which are completely free of the envelope assembly, and wherein their fourth marginal edge is secured to corresponding edges of the envelope-defining sheets. The insert sheets may be removed by severing tear strip 22 from the envelope along common perforated lines 23 in each of the sheets whereupon the insert sheets may then be withdrawn from the open-ended pocket of the envelope.
The Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827, dated Sept. 5, 1967 discloses a sealed envelope assembly fabricated from a plurality of continuous webs wherein an insert sheet has at least one edge which is disposed inwardly of and free of an adjacent peripherally sealed edge of the envelope assembly. As illustrated in FIG. 5, insert sheet 71 is frangibly attached to the marginal edges by ties 75 intermediate slit 74, and free end edge 72 is disposed inwardly of adhesive strip 73 which secures the outer envelope-defining panels to one another. In the modification of FIG. 6 both end edges of the insert panel are disposed inwardly of the adhesive strip wherein the side edges are attached relative to the envelope in a manner similar to the embodiment of FIG. 5. FIGS. 9-11 illustrate an insert sheet 22 which is die-cut to provide three peripheral free edges in much the same manner as the envelope assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799.
The Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,783, dated Apr. 13, 1965 discloses a method of forming a continuous series of detachable envelopes from a single web of paper.
The Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,259, dated Apr. 8, 1969 discloses an envelope assembly which is constructed from a plurality of continuous webs, wherein a separate sheet which defines an insert panel is inserted into the envelope after it has been removed from the continuous series. The envelope may also include an insert similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799.
The Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,971, dated Dec. 11, 1973 discloses an envelope assembly wherein the back panel of each envelope is provided with a plurality of aligned, spaced, upstanding embossments which circumscribe the periphery of an insert panel for the purpose of immobilizing movement of the insert panel within the envelope during processing.
The Pine, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,699, dated Nov. 19, 1968 discloses an envelope assembly which is fabricated in such a manner as to permit the envelope portion thereof to be used twice, once as an outgoing envelope, and thereafter as a return envelope.
The Van Malderghem U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,438, dated Jan. 12, 1971 discloses an envelope assembly having an insert at one end thereof which is attached to the access-end of the envelope-defining panel, whereby bursting of the envelope will sever the connection between the insert and the envelope so that the insert may be withdrawn from the envelope without requiring the recipient thereof to reach into the interior of the envelope structure. The other three edges of the insert are entirely free of the envelope at all times.
The Allison U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,138, dated Sept. 20, 1971 discloses an envelope having coupons housed therein, wherein the envelope-defining panels and the coupons are fabricated from a single blank of sheet material.
The Neubauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,816, dated Sept. 28, 1971 discloses an envelope assembly which includes an insert panel having three edges disposed inwardly of the adhesively interconnected portions of the envelope panels. The fourth edge of the insert panel projects forwardly of a portion of the envelope for defining a pull tab which may be grasped and pulled relative to the envelope to rupture releasable adhesive means by which the fourth side of the envelope is closed, thereby facilitating removal of the insert panel from the envelope.
The Steinhauser U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,468, dated Oct. 31, 1972 discloses a mailing envelope which includes a detachable message panel fabricated from a singularly rectangular blank which, when folded defines an envelope and a message panel.
The Amort U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,385, dated Apr. 4, 1967 discloses an envelope assembly wherein an insert sheet of a length less than the overall length of the front and rear plys of the original mailer envelope is secured, along three of its edges to the rear envelope panel for providing an open pocket therein. The insert sheet is adapted to be exposed incident to removal of the top sheet of the mailer envelope, and those portions of the bottom panel of the original mailer envelope which project beyond the open edge of the aforesaid pocket, are adapted to be folded over onto the insert panel for thereby completing a return mailing envelope.
The Wiessner U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,618, dated Apr. 9, 1974 discloses an envelope similar to the multiple-use envelope of the Pine, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,499, supra.
The Kamstra U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,581, dated Aug. 21, 1973 discloses an envelope-type advertising brochure which comprises two sheets hingedly interconnected at one edge and wherein a plurality of intermediate sheets are disposed between and hingedly connected at one edge to an edge of the first two sheets.
The Kapitan U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,167, dated Sept. 3, 1974 discloses a single sheet which is folded to provide three equal size panels 20, 30 and 40 wherein the upper and lower edges of the envelope are not sealed, whereby the insert panel is attached to the envelope panels at folds 23 and 44.
The Schnitzer, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,070, dated Feb. 5, 1974 discloses an assembly wherein only two panels, 10 and 14, extend the full height and width of the final product, and wherein insert panel 12 has three marginal edges which are disposed inwardly of and entirely free of the envelope edges, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3.
The McNable U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,519, dated Apr. 21, 1970 discloses a four-layered envelope which is constructed from two folded sheets as best illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. All edges except the folded edges of the envelope are at least partially unsealed when the envelope is assembled.
The Lane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,268, dated Mar. 5, 1940 discloses a pad having groups of sheets wherein the upper and lower sheets 18 and 20 include adhesive bands 19 and 21 and wherein the intermediate sheets 22 are provided with a plurality of coinciding holes 23 through which adhesive extends for thereby interconnecting the various sheets of the pad.
Other multi-ply structures wherein one or more intermediate panels are secured to and between a pair of outer panels by an adhesive passing through apertures in the intermediate plys, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,188; 3,081,111; 2,603,508; 2,330,045; and Netherlands Pat. No. 82,848.
Multi-ply structures utilizing bonding means which are distinguishable from the means set forth in the patents enumerated in the preceding paragraph are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,867; 3,806,165; 3,092,401; 3,065,979; 2,964,337; 2,907,585; 2,503,680 and 2,884,262.
In addition to the foregoing, the following U.S. Patents further illustrate the general state of the envelope art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,654; 3,841,549; 3,837,565; 3,823,867; 3,580,488; 3,554,447; 3,552,641; 3,497,132; 3,428,237; 3,337,120; 3,273,784; 3,210,093; 3,026,018; 2,722,369; 1,180,542 and 1,148,930.